


Back Rub

by von_gelmini



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Backrubs, College Student Peter Parker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Tony wants Peter to sleep with him. 😏
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781566
Kudos: 37
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Back Rub

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tony Stark Bingo 2020  
> Square: A2 - Back rubs/Massages
> 
> Von_Gelmini  
> card number 3139

“Pete, will you, for the love of god, lie still?”

Peter chuckled softly. “I heal, you know.”

“Yes. And you’re not wounded. You’re just tense as all fuck.”

“I should be the one giving _you_ a backrub. You don’t know the meaning of the words ‘self care’.”

“Sure I do. Self care is a steak dinner, a ’46 Macallan, and this fine ass right here for dessert.” Tony reached behind him from where he was straddling Peter’s waist and gave said ass a smack. “Now shut up and lie still while I give you a back rub.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, pitching his voice high like it used to be.

“Don’t you start with me, Parker,” Tony warned. He kneaded Peter’s shoulders, working his thumbs deep into the knotted muscles. The combination of exam week, taking a hard hit by a gang of thugs, and then following that up with a twenty story drop when his webs slipped, had taken its toll. Tony worked his fingers down Peter’s back, first stimulating the skin before starting to work each muscle group.

Peter hated to admit it, but it was working. To get better leverage, Tony slid down to straddle his thighs instead of his waist, leaning over his ass to reach his shoulders again, putting his weight into it.

“I see your nefarious plan, Tony,” he teased.

“My only nefarious plan is to get you so relaxed you fall asleep in my bed and don’t try to make it back to your dorm room.”

“So I was right, you do want to sleep with me.” Peter’s laugh was soft and came with a sigh when Tony started to rub in tight little circles.

“Yes, baby. Sleep. As in eyes closed, doing that cute little snore you have, and drooling all over my pillowcase.” He started doing lobster pinches up from Peter’s waist.

“I do not drool,” Peter argued, his voice thick with exhaustion.

“Yeah you do, beautiful.” He felt Peter sinking softly into the pillowtop and his touch lightened.

“Don’t snore either.”

“Um hmm. Whatever you say, baby.”

“You snore,” Peter said after a very long pause.

Tony leaned over Peter’s back and kissed the nape of his neck and ran his hands lightly down the boy’s arms. “Yep. I know. I’ve had the leg bruises to prove it from when you kick me awake.” His words went unheard. Peter was doing that soft snoring that he’d sworn he didn’t do. Probably drooling too. Tony moved Peter’s arm into a more comfortable position and curled up against his side, arm draped over the boy’s waist. He put a light kiss on Peter’s now very relaxed shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered, knowing that Peter was sleeping.

“I love you too,” he heard a few minutes later, when Tony himself was starting to drift off. Maybe he was dreaming already. Yeah, that was it.

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
